Dancing Darius
by Ozzie13
Summary: Darius and Grace are held together in Russia which takes their relationship to a new level. I do not own or have any affiliation with CBS's show Salvation.


Grace's laugh rang out clearly in the room as Darius twirled her around one more time.

"I like this Darius," she said as he pulled her close. "Dancing Darius." He dipped her slightly to the left. He laughed and then twirled her under his arm.

"And I like you, Grace, ever since I saw you at the Croatian embassy." Her back was to his front as they continued swaying to the music. The smooth tunes of Ella Fitzgerald faded slightly. She could feel his warm gentle breath upon her neck and shoulders. She shivered.

"You kissed me today." She whispered, not able to look him in the eye in their current

position, "At the train station."

" I'm sorry," he whispered back. "I should have asked permission."

Grace looked down briefly considering their electric situation and then said, "Permission granted."

He twirled her back around so that she was facing him while capturing her eyes with a mesmerizing look. He whispered," Now what?"

"Both," she whispered back hardly daring to look away. Her tongue flicked her lips nervously, as her eyes drew to his mouth.

Suddenly they were kissing, tentatively at first, but more passionarely as they both found they liked the feelings of this meeting of lips. Grace opened her mouth slightly, and she could feel Darius plunder and explore as butterfly tingling attacked her midsection.. She tightened her arms about his back and neck, and both knew there was no turning back.

As the kiss deepened and intensified, Grace couldn't remember ever having kissed a man like this with this intense feeling. Little did she know that Darius was feeling the same way. From his perspective, the woman in his arms epitomized intelligence, and was incredibly beautiful. Her glorious red hair was the first thing that had stood out when he'd met her at the embassy. But, coupled with her bright red dress, upswept hair revealing her long elegant neck, and glacial blue eyes, Ms. Grace Barrows had knocked him off his feet. Additionally, it was her fiery personality and ethical sense of right that ultimately did him in. What was it about her? He knew she was in somewhat of a relationship with Harris. How could this possibly be happening when they both knew that this was not a good idea? He pulled back ever so slightly.

"You tell me to stop Grace and I will."

" What if I don't?" she whispered.

At that response, he dove back into her lips, her dellucious taste and smell overwhelming his senses. Grace wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pressed her to him tightly. He wanted her and desire stirred within him. It had been awhile since he'd made love to a woman, but certain body parts were remembering quite vividly.

As they continued to kiss they both moved backwards towards the sofa. The room serving as their cell was sparse and smelled musty, but at that moment Darius was thankful for the big old Victorian looking couch in the center of the horrible room. Moving backward and pulling Grace with him, he sat down and Grace straddled his lap. He was certain she could feel his burgeoning erection. He continued to kiss her luscious lips as she ran her fingers through his wild hair. God that felt good.

For her part, Grace could not stop kissing Darius either. He smelled like vanilla and felt so strong and virile that she just couldn't stop. Running her fingers through his hair, she realized how much she'd been fantasizing about doing it. This was quickly becoming something that would change things between them forever but Grace didn't care.

As they continued, Darius tore his lips away for a moment.

"You're sure about this?"

"Not at all." She said breathlessly.

He started kissing her neck and collar bone while Grace felt her hips grind naturally against him.

Darius's lips moved lower, and Grace straightened her spine but arched slightly with desire. His hands moved to cup her full breasts, and she gasped. He thumbed her nipples through the dark green silk of her blouse, and she felt his mouth moving down her cleavage as he continued stroking and kneading her breasts. Grace moaned. When Darius could kiss no lower in the opening of her neckline, he moved to unbutton it. Her hands went to the bottom hemline of his pullover frantically pulling it up and over his head revealing a muscled torso sparsely covered with dark hair. As her blouse fell open, it was Darius's turn to admire her flat stomach and lacey pink bra.

He pulled her into an embrace while his hands moved to her back to begin searching for her bra clasp. Grace loved the feeling of their bare skin coming together and kissed his neck and shoulder.

"Here, let me..." She reached behind her and deftly released the enclosure.

As the pink lace loosened, Grace shrugged her shoulders and quickly slid her blouse and the bra off in one fluid motion.

Darious sat back for a moment to take in the glorious vision before him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. "Grace--," he sighed.

And then he was upon her again and his mouth moved over her chest kissing and sucking on her perfect pendulant breasts. Rosy tipped and perfectly sized, he molded, kneaded, and suckled as Grace pulled him as near as she possibly could. She wanted him like no other, and desire coursed through her unchecked. She felt like the flame inside of her was going to explode at any moment and as Darius continued to lave her luscious breasts, she arched her back, tipped her head back and moaned in ecstasy.

Soon, Grace opened one eye, and she immediately noticed the blood stains on the wall and the decrepit couch they were sitting upon. Shame and embarrassment brought her to her senses abruptly.

"Darius--" she said pulling back and nearly sobbing.

He looked up from his ministrations and muttered, "my love?"

Suddenly, he too seemed to come to his senses. How could he have forgotten where they were? It was like cold water had been tossed upon him.

"Grace," he sat back and sadly shook his head as she modestly crossed her arms over her chest. He rubbed her arms gently, "this is definitely not where we want to...uh...get to know one another." Darius handed her her blouse and bra and Grace stood up shakily as he too arose to grab his shirt. As they were restoring their individual garments, he reached for Grace's hand and caught her eye.

"No, no..." she said. "Don't say it. I wanted it as much as you did."

He nodded. "When we're back in the--"

"No don't say that either," she said. "Don't say when, say we will make this happen again."

She moved toward Darius and captured his lips one last time with a desperation kiss. Then just as they were straightening their clothes one last time and staring hopelessly into each other's eyes, they heard a key in the lock of the door and they both pulled away quickly. General Toporov walked in prefaced by two younger soldiers.

"Mr. Tanz, Ms. Barrows." The Russian general greeted them. "I see that you have been well taken care of."

He smirked noticing their mussed hair and the shape of their clothing. They both blushed and looked at the floor, for it would seem that the general was not stupid. Even he could pick up on the "mood" in the room.

"You have been granted a meeting with our minister of defense and your proposal actually has been accepted. We will send a contingent to the United States within the next week. We can then talk with your government about how we are going to handle this catastrophe, which as you know, is threatening the survival of the human race."

"Thank you, General Propobov. Darius reached out to shake his hand. "As we said, we appreciate your willingness to to work with us."

The general was nodding.

"Please know that we are a separate entity from the government and speak only for ourselves. Also, let me reiterate that Tanz Industries was not complicit in Chelyiabinsk and had no knowledge of any previous attack upon Russia."

"Yes, Mr. Towns I think we fully realize that now. Thank you once again."

The two men shook hands again one last time and Grace nodded.

Then the general was gone and a soldier had come in to tell them that they would be leaving in 5 minutes.

As he left the room, Darious looked at Grace, and they smiled ebulliently. They had accomplished their objective and they had set their personal course in a much different direction. He took a tentative step towards her.

"Grace?"

"No... no, Darious. Please don't say anything."

"Ok,...but let me hold you one last time?"

She stepped into the secure fold of his arms as he kissed the top of her head.

"When we get back to Washington ...well...could we explore this more?

Placing both hands on his face, she kissed him ever so gently.

He pulled her into a tight quick embrace. That was most likely a yes. Now they could face anything...together.


End file.
